Simply That
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana. Selagi kau bisa menahan diri atas rasa sakit yang ada. / Dan Myungsoo bisa melakukan apapun yang Sungyeolnya mau, karena bagi Myungsoo, senyuman Sungyeol sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bahagianya. / Lee Sungyeol 3 minutes ago via askfm - Gimana cara ciumannya Myungsoo, heh? - Sunggyu kamfreeeeeet. [AU, MyungYeol, Shonen-ai, Facebook/askfm mode] RnR?


_**Simply That**_

_**This story belongs to**_** Fujimoto Yumi, 2014**

**Myungsoo Kim, Sungyeol Lee, Infinite**

_**Is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai content!**_

_**AU fiction! Some facebook modes!**_

_**Read it if you want, but if you unlike, leave the pages directly.**_

_**No bashing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**MyungYeol**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Simply That**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bahagia itu sederhana. Sekalipun rasa sakit itu ada. Pasti. Tidak ada hidup yang mulus-mulus saja. Pasti di setiap kehidupan ada penghalangnya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan, kan?<p>

Lalu apa arti kesederhanaan itu?

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan, Myung?" dan seolah suara itu menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. Menerbangkannya jauh semua bayangannya tentang orang yang kini ia rindukan.<p>

"Apa? _Hyung_ bisa melihatnya, 'kan?" balas _namja_ yang dipanggil Myung, atau lebih tepatnya bernama lengkap Myungsoo.

Sunggyu yang mendengar Myungsoo membalasnya begitu, hanya menghela napas lalu menepuk kepala adiknya. "Temuilah Sungyeol jika kau memang merindukannya."

Dan helaan napaslah yang Myungsoo lakukan. Ia kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela. Bintang benar-benar bersembunyi. "Dia sibuk."

"Sesibuk apa, Myung? Kami seumuran, aku temannya. Kalian berpacaran karena aku. Aku tahu bagaimana dia. Sekalipun ia disibukkan dengan skripsinya, tetapi tidak ada salah jika kau meminta bertemu walau hanya sepuluh menit, bukan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya, _hyung_."

"Lewat telpon kalau begitu."

"Sama saja."

"Hah. Terserahmu."

"Hn."

"Ck. Cepatlah turun. _Umma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggumu."

"Hn."

Dan setelahnya Sunggyu berlalu dari hadapan adiknya. Myungsoo kembali menghela napas. Keputusan yang bodoh. Bukankah ia bisa menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sungyeol menyelesaikan skripsinya? Bukankah dirinya cukup pintar untuk memahami segala sesuatu yang asing baginya?

Aish sudahlah.

"Ck. Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila, Yeol."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungyeol memandang ponselnya yang tak menampakkan ada peristiwa apapun, kecuali gambarnya bersama Myungsoo yang ia jadikan <em>wallpaper<em>. Sungyeol menghela napas ketika Myungsoo benar-benar memberikan waktu untuknya menyelesaikan skripsi akhirnya.

Ia menyesal ketika menolak Myungsoo yang saat itu mengajak bertemu dan malah berujung dirinya meminta Myungsoo untuk tidak mengganggunya sampai ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya itu.

Sungyeol mendengus. Tidakkah Myungsoo merindukkannya? Dan dengan cepat ia membuka _facebook_nya kemudian menulis status. Berharap Myungsoo menyadari kode darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

Missing you so badly. Myungie Pabo!

_Like – Comment – Share – Just now_

* * *

><p>Myungsoo cepat-cepat menyalakan laptopnya, memasang modemnya, dengan terburu mengetikkan <em>email<em> juga _password_ _facebook_nya. Baru saja, ia membuka akun _facebook_nya dari ponsel dan ia mendapati nama sang kekasih berada diurutan paling atas _home facebook_nya.

Status yang ia sangat yakin untuk dirinya.

Dengan segera saja ia membaca dan melihat apa saja yang terjadi, seperti percakapan Sungyeol dengan adik sepupu kekasihnya itu, Sungjong.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungjong Kiyut – Lee Sungyeol<strong>

10 _minutes ago_

Salah _hyung_ sendiri yang meminta waktu. Emang enak malam minggu di rumah ga pergi ke mana-mana? Kkkkk~ lain kali jangan panikkan _hyuuuuung_. Kena sendiri kan? :p

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol – Lee Sungjong Kiyut<strong>

8 _minutes ago_

Ya mana _hyung_ tauuuuu? Dianya aja yang langsung iya-iya. Huweeeeee kangen Myungie jeleeeek

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p>(Myungsoo tersenyum membacanya. Ternyata Sungyeol merindukannya. Tapi belum berhenti sampai di situ, ia terus melihat percakapan kekasihnya itu.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungjong Kiyut – Lee Sungyeol<strong>

6 _minutes ago_

Telfon ajaaaaaah~ daripada rindu mengakari hatimuuuu /? Hehehe kode aja gituuuuu.

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol – Lee Sungjong Kiyut<strong>

5 _minutes ago_

Udah Jongiiiieeeeeee~ tapi ga ada respon. Yang ada ejekan Hoya _hyung_, Dongwoo _hyung_ sama Nam _pabo_ ituuuuuu -3-

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungjong Kiyut – Lee Sungyeol<strong>

3 _minutes ago_

Dibilangin telfooooooon~ udah sana sms kek, telfon kek, apa kek. Jongie mau maem dulu yaw _hyung_~ sukses malam minggunya ga karatan di kamar :p muah muah :* bu_byeeee_~

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol – Lee Sungjong Kiyut<strong>

1 _minutes ago_

Iya deh -3- makan yang banyak ya jeleeeeek :*

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan Myungsoo tiba-tiba menggenggam ponselnya, berharap ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Sungyeol. Aish, dalam hubungan mereka yang semenya siapa sih? Dirinya bukan? Tapi…Myungsoo masih ragu. Lebih tepatnya ingin mengerjai Sungyeol mungkin.<p>

Lalu ia kembali melihat _facebook_ Sungyeol. Postingan . Selanjutnya Myungsoo hanya terus membacanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>(Format di profil <em>facebook<em> Sungyeol. Harap baca dari bawah. Kalimat setelah (–) itu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelum tanda (–) Sekedar info._.)

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

1 _minutes ago via _

Itu sih lebih dari satu kata, Yeol _pabo_! – Bodo wek :p ** /nsjanjnkl**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

2 _minutes ago via _

Satu kata buat Myungsoo? – Kangenpakebingitih:( _ /nbdjsabjh_

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

2 _minutes ago via _

L kangen noh, sms gih. Nyahaha XD – Nam _pabo_ tukang boong! Kalo Sunggyu yang bilang baru percaya ** /bjdsabjkl**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

3 _minutes ago via _

Gimana cara ciumannya Myungsoo, heh? – Sunggyu kamfreeeeeeet ** /jsanfkjna**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

4 _minutes ago via _

Ya keles _sunbae_ itu sih sama aja maknanya-_- – muah~ iya dong! Myungsoo emang begitu :p ** /sabnjfkas**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

6 _minutes ago via _

Sungyeol _sunbae_, 5 _fact_ tentang L _sunbae_ dong~ – 1. Tampan 2. Ganteng 3. Cakep….** /afncsdkj**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

7 _minutes ago via _

Pap foto ciuman sama pacar dong! – Ogah ah! Mahal harganya tau:p ** /bnabsfja**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

8 _minutes ago via _

Ye keleeees~ gapapa lah. Nyahahaha~ – Gamauuuuuu ** /jshakjhsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

9 _minutes ago via _

Samperin bisa keles ke rumahnya~ daripada karatan di kamar. Kan malam minggu? – Njiiir malu dong uke nyamperin semenya-_- ** /kjhsakjhf**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Sungyeol<strong>

10 _minutes ago via _

Kangen pacar ga? – Kangen bingiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit T_T **/jjkahsdkj**

* * *

><p>Dan Myungsoo sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya, ketika melihat ada nama Sungyeol di <em>list chat<em>, segera saja ia menge_chat_ kekasihnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong> : _Miss me_? :p

**Lee Sungyeol** : Myungiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ _neeeeeeee~ miss youuuuuuu_ /peluk/

**Kim Myungsoo** : Ck. Kau kan yang memintaku untuk memberimu waktu menyelesaikan skripsimu, itu?

**Lee Sungyeol** : Jahat -3- kau kan bisa menolak

**Kim Myungsoo** : Jangan cemberut _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa menciummu dari sini.

**Lee Sungyeol** : _YA! Pervert_! Myungiiiieeee~

**Kim Myungsoo** : Hn?

**Lee Sungyeol** : Ke sini, ke rumahku, _ne_? Mau manja-manjaan~ _Otteeeee_?

**Kim Myungsoo** : Hn…

**Lee Sungyeol** : Ok—

_**Kim Myungsoo is offline now.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungyeol terpaku. Myungsoo langsung <em>off<em>? Tapi hatinya bersorak karena ia yakin sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu pasti akan datang ke rumahnya.

Ia tahu. Ia salah meminta waktu sendiri pada kekasihnya, yang pada kenyataannya Sungyeol tidak bisa sehari saja tanpa Myungsoo.

Sungyeol paham, Myungsoo selalu mengikuti kemauannya, walau sebenarnya hati _namja_ tampan itu menolak keputusannya, tapi seolah tidak mau menyakiti hatinya, Myungsoo selalu mengatakan iya pada apapun yang Sungyeol katakan.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu kamar Sungyeol terbuka. Dengan segera _namja_ manis itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Dan seketika hatinya bersorak, Sungyeol bangun dari duduknya lalu menerjang orang itu.

"Myungiiiiieeee~" serunya sambil memeluk Myungsoo yang sedikit terhuyung ke belakang akibat tubrukannya.

Myungsoo hanya terkekeh kemudian mendorong sedikit tubuh kekasihnya mendekati kasur yang di atasnya terdapat laptop dan novel. Myungsoo menindih Sungyeol sambil terus menghirup wangi kekasih manisnya.

Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu saja ia manfaatkan untuk bisa menyusuri garis-garis halus leher sang kekasih, dengan sesekali memberikan hisapan pada leher putih itu.

"Eum…M-myung…"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Detik selanjutnya Sungyeol mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada Myungsoo, lalu membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu menciptakan tanda di sepanjang perpotongan leher juga bahunya yang sedikit terekspos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungyeol duduk di antara kedua kaki Myungsoo. Ia memperhatikan Myungsoo yang bermain <em>facebook<em>. Myungsoo sendiri hanya membiarkan Sungyeol yang kadang menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dagu _namja_ tampan itu.

Myungsoo hanya mengguman sesekali. Terkadang menyingkirkan jari Sungyeol yang menyentuhnya.

"Diamlah, Yeol."

"_Ya_! Aku memintamu ke sini untuk bisa manja-manjaan~ tapi kau malah main _facebook_."

"Hn."

"Aish! Aku mau tanya!"

"Apa?" Myungsoo membalas malas. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang kini seolah sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa kau mengiyakan permintaanku saat aku bilang meminta waktu untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku?"

Alis Myungsoo bertaut, kemudian membalas malas lagi. "Hn. Apapun untukmu."

Wajah Sungyeol memerah, namun ia belum puas. "T-tapi 'kan kau bisa menolaknya!"

"Aku bilang apapun untukmu, Sungyeol _hyung_."

"T-tapi…"

"Cinta itu sederhana. Tapi arti dari kesederhanaan itu berbeda. Bahagiaku juga sederhana dengan melihatmu senang itu sudah cukup. Jadi apapun maumu akan kuturuti. Dan sekarang berhenti bertanya kenapa. Dasar bawel."

"_Y-ya_! L-lihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara panjang lebar?"

"Itu juga karenamu, Kim Sungyeol!"

"_Mwo_? Aku bahkan belum menjad—mmphh."

Dan Myungsoo melayangkan ciumannya kembali di bibir merah itu. Bibir yang selalu membuat Myungsoo ketagihan. Bibir yang selalu memanggil namanya manja. Bibir orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ya, ia mencintai Sungyeolnya dengan sesederhana itu. Hanya dengan perlu mewujudkan apapun yang _namja_ manis itu mau, melihat Sungyeolnya tersenyum, dan semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Myungsoo melepas ciumannya dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>(Ini di profil Myungsoo postingan via lagi. Baca dari bawah, ye? Hehe XD)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

1 _minutes ago via _

1 kata buat cintamu dan Sungyeol – Sederhana. ** /kasnkjdhns**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

2 _minutes ago via _

Siyal. Canda keles. – Takut kan. Ck. ** /nknkaskjbf**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

3 _minutes ago via _

Sungyeol itu uke yang gimana? – Kepo. Bilang Sunggyu _hyung_ ah. ** /jknakakaj**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

4 _minutes ago via _

Seberapa berharga pacar buatmu? – _No word to explain it._ ** /nsaknkjajk**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

5 _minutes ago via _

Sama aja beloon-_- - Bodo. ** /mjewhiuhjk**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

8 _minutes ago via_

5 _fact_ Sungyeol bisa keles, L – 1. Manis 2. _Sweet_ 3. _Amai_…** /mansknkw**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

10 _minutes ago via_

Ke rumah Sungyeol juga kan akhirnya – Sirik aja si _hyung_. ** /nbsabnk**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

13 _minutes ago via_

Cie yang udah ketemu ayang – Berisik. ** /nsknkjan**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Myungsoo<strong>

Bahagia itu sederhana. Selagi kau bisa menahan diri atas rasa sakit yang ada. Gezz. Bibir Sungyeol manis sekali. Ck.

_**Like – Comment – Share –**_** 2 **_**minutes ago**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb : <strong>_**Maap ye gaje banget. Tapi gimana pendapatnya?**

**Makasih~**

**Salam orang sarap**_**,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
